Unfaithful
by Ginger Guardian Angel
Summary: Ryou reflects on how his life has changed since he started going out with Malik, and how it's affected his relationship with Bakura. RyouxMalik, RyouxBakura, sorta. Songfic!


**Hullo! Yah! It's me again! Most of you people are probably all, (O.o) But hey, I'm insane, and irony feels like throwing inspiration at me, when I least expect it. I'm serious. I was just waking and then the idea for Three Simple Words hit me. I had to drag my body out of bed to get it down. 'Twitches' Ditto for this idea. I was listening to the radio and reading a book and then it hit me. I had to scramble to get a piece of paper and a pen to jot down the name of the song. Yah, this is a songfic. A Yugioh songfic! **

'**Hears crickets chirping as friends from audience stare' **

**What! Just 'cause I have no musical talent doesn't mean I can't incorporate a song into a story! **

'**Silence'**

'**Humphs' Fine! Be that way! 'Pouts and sticks out tongue' **

**Audience: 'Mumbling about the 13th sign of the Apocalypse' (AN: Sorry! Inside joke!)**

**Moving on,...**

**Anywho, once again, I state that I'm a yaoi fan, so my two victims are both dudes. (Duh) And they are,... 'Drum roll'**

**Ryou and Bakura!**

'**Looks at Author's Note and sweat-drops' Um,.. I think this thing is going to be longer than the actual songfic,...) **

**Moving on again, it is time for the single thing that can break any brave fan's soul. Yup, that's right! It's time for the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. If I did, then my friends would have already taken over the world. Actually, that's not that impossible, but hey, who's pointing out the obvious?**

**Dedicated to everyone reading this! **

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company  
_

Ryou sighed, looking at the photographs he had on the wall next to his bed. Years of his life, caught in a flash of light. Getting up from where he was sitting on his bed, he walked over to one that made him smile sadly. The picture showed two white-haired boys, about three years old, playing in the mud. The smaller one had emerald green eyes poking out beneath mud caked bangs, while the other had red-brown eyes, gleaming under his own wilder bangs. Both of them were hugging and laughing, making the most of the moment they were left unattended.

Catching site of himself in the reflection of the frame, Ryou sighed. They didn't have any moments like these anymore. Not since he started dating Malik. Sighing again, Ryou grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, only glancing back once at the photograph.

_Hes more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that this guy is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true_

As the door closed behind the small white-haired teen, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring stared after him, sadness obvious in his red brown eyes.

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

As Ryou met up with Malik outside his house, he felt eyes on him. Snapping his head back, he managed to see a flash of white hair moving away from the window. After answering the young egyptian's question with an, "It was nothing," he turned around and left with him.

For the rest of the date, Ryou tried to ignore the feelings of hurt and pain coming through Bakura and his mind link, adding to his own feelings of despair.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer_

Midnight, Ryou opened the door to his home slowly, trying not to disturb Bakura if he was around. He was met with darkness. As he made his way to his room, his eyes fell upon a sleeping Bakura, draped over the couch. He was filled with a stabbing pain as he noticed the dried tears on Bakura's cheeks. He had cried himself to sleep.

Ryou hurried to his room and followed the example.

_I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hairpreparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

Ryou was combing his hair in the bathroom when Bakura walked by. Emerald and ruby met for a split second before both teens looked away quickly, as if they've been burned. A while later, as Ryou was about to go out the door, someone spoke up quietly behind him. "Are you going to be out late?"

Ryou turned around to look at a crest-fallen Bakura, his hand still on the doorknob. Ignoring the lump in his throat Ryou managed, "No, I'm just going out with Yugi and the gang."

_cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

Of course, both of them knew that it was a lie. Both of them knew Ryou was going out with Malik again. But Bakura just nodded slowly before turning around and heading back for his room. Ryou hurried out the door, two streams of steady streams visible on his pale cheeks.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer  
_  
Ryou looked up from his bed again, sadly looking up at the memories of his childhood. His eyes fell on the one next to the picture of Bakura and him in the mud. It was a recent one this time, a year ago. It was at a night fair, and it displayed the two white-haired boys from the previous picture. This time, the taller of the two, -the red-eyed one,- stood behind the green-orbed one, arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. The smaller teen had his own hands on the other's arms, holding him in place. The expressions on their faces were the same as the previous one too; utter happiness. Their eyes were shining, the smiles on their faces putting the lights to shame. Ryou smiled, remembering how everyone had told them they were perfect with each other that night.

And now, it was all gone.

_Our Love, his trustI might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)  
_

Ryou picked the picture off the wall, bringing it back with him to his bed. Staring down at the picture of a once happy and caring relationship, Ryou didn't realize he was crying until the crystal drops starting falling onto the glass of the picture frame. Tilting it up, he watched the tears slide down the frame, and in the process caught his reflection just like the last time. Puffy red eyes, tears sliding down his face, hair messier than usual. A small sob escaped his throat as he hugged the picture closer, treasuring the reminder of the life he missed having.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)  
_

The tears started cascading down his face, but he didn't bother trying to wipe them away. They'd just come back faster and more. Letting all his pain and sorrow escape through his tears, Ryou cried. And he was still crying as he surrendered to his tired body and fell into a sleep just as sorrow-filled as the hours he was awake.

_No no no no _

Yeah yeah yeah

**Wow. Sad. 'Reads over and cringes' Okay. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide how I did at my first songfic! Oh, and this song is such a great song! If you like the lyrics, go listen to the song! It's even better once you hear it! Please review, it'll make me feel better!**

**Please! - Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


End file.
